una pelea donde no podria ganar
by light-panconqueso
Summary: Mikasa es fuerte pero podra ganar la batalla contra la muerte.


Nadie podría creerlo, historia, Connie, sacha, jean… Armin y… Eren… ver a una de la mejores, de la mas fuerte morir frente a sus ojos… nadie había notado que Mikasa Ackerman se quedo sin espadas… cuando el titán la agarro nadie pensó que podía estar herida, que estaba sin gas. O que podía morir, cuando se escucharon sus grito hubo un silencio…

* * *

Eren reclamaba a Mikasa de que lo dejara de cuidar Mikasa lo reprochaba y le decía que iria donde le valla, Eren estaba enojado quería que mikasa lo dejara tranquilo, se estaban preparando para pelear el muro rose había sido destruido los titanes entraban y los civiles aun no abandonaban la ciudad…. Eren solo discutía con mikasa cuando él iba a irse Mikasa lo intenta detener pero eren como aquella vez le pego un cabezazo y se fue….Mikasa se había quedado congelada ese cabezazo le había dolido.

* * *

Solo quedaban Jean, Sacha, Armin, Eren, Mikasa, Connie y Historia y las ordenes decían que se retiraran a si a el muro, Eren miro a Armin que estaba nervioso corriendo junto a ellos, giro a ver a Mikasa la cual miraba a si abajo, se le quedo mirando Mikasa iba herida, iba cojeando y su camisa se estaba llenando de sangre, Mikasa levanto la vista hacia eren y este la corrió….

Tsk… esta herida por que sigue peleando, debió haberse retirado cuando ya se había lastimado… acaso sigue aquí porque yo aun no me he retirado… le dije que me dejara.

Antes de llegar al muro fueron atacados por titanes cada uno tomo un lado para llegara al muro: Sacha y Mikasa al lado izquierdo de la ciudad, Jean, Armin y Eren iban al medio y Connie y Historia ala lado derecho…. Eren dejo de preocuparse por Mikasa sabía que ella podría llegar al muro herida o no y hay podría hablar con ella…Mikasa iba bien pero su gas y sus espada se acababan, sus herida sangraban mucho si no moría por los titanes iba a morir desangrada tenía que llegar al muro pero Eren… Mikasa se desconcentro y su equipo no se agarro y Mikasa callo…"mikasa!" se escucho un grito de Sacha…sabían que Mikasa era fuerte…mikasa logro pararse y seguir le quedaban dos espada y muy poco gas, logro asesinar a un titán pero no tenía ni gas ni espadas como iba a llegar al muro, un titán de 15 metro se le apareció intento correr pero estaba acorralada le fue inútil solo había sido una carga…Mikasa no sabía qué hacer, no se movía solo miraba al titán y esperaba su final "por qué?…por qué? No me retire cuando me había lastimado" pensó mikasa "ahora solo soy una carga" el titán intento atrapar a mikasa pero mikasa no se dejo atrapar y con un pedazo de espada lastimo su mano "por qué? Ice eso… porque sigo luchando…" se preguntaba a sí misma el titán agarro a mikasa y puso sus piernas y su abdomen en su boca y empezó a morderlo….historia y Connie llegaron al muro, sacha estaba colgada en el muro buscando a mikasa, eren jean y armin estaban llegando al muro "porque no se mueven" dijo jean viendo como los demás miraban a mikasa…. Se escucho un grito que nunca antes se había oído el de mikasa…Miraron de donde provenían los gritos y miraron a mikasa…. Eren fue el primero en soltarse e ir ver a mikasa después armin jean y sacha… "mikasa… no otra vez "pensó eren y asesino al titán que mordía a mikasa… pero era tarde mikasa había perdido ambas piernas…eren atrapo a mikasa antes de que callera…

De verdad este era el final para mikasa, eren no lo podría creer, lo último que había pasado entre ellos era un estúpida pelea donde él la golpe para que se tranquilice…

Eren puso su cabeza en pecho de mikasa y escucho sus latido lentos pero débil eren lloraba "por qué" dijo eren… mikasa miro a eren y vi su cuerpo su piernas y una parte de su abdomen habían desparecido, estaba perdiendo mucha sangre, armin llego a su lado…

"por qué?" dijo eren con lagrimas… jean y sacha estaban atrás mirando y llorando, historia y Connie estaban sobre el muro mirando la horrenda imagen…"por que seguiste peleando herida y sin gas " dijo eren, mikasa poso su mano sobre la mejilla de eren, de verdad mikasa era fuerte aun después de perder sus piernas aun sigue luchando para sobrevivir pero esta era un pelea donde ella no podría gana…"no quiero perder a mi familia o a mis amigo de nuevo" dijo mikasa débilmente "eren…. Armin…." Dijo mikasa…las lagrimas de armin caían por sus mejillas ala igual que las de eren "mikasa por favor no mueras no quiero que lo último que pasamos fue esa estúpida pelea…prometí estar siempre a tu lado" dijo eren… las lagrimas de eren caían sobre la mejillas de mikasa… "lo sé eren… lo prometimos…." Dijo mikasa mientras la mano que poso sobre la mejilla de eren caía dejándole sus dedos marcados con sangre ya no tenía fuerza estaba perdiendo mucha sangre, eren miro como la mano de mikasa caya "pero no puedo cambiar el destino, esa promesa vamos a tener que romperla eren… moriré feliz porque sé que ustedes me recordaran…." Dijo mikasa "gracias y lo siento" dijo mikasa mientras serraba sus ojos

"no puede ser…. verdad…. Mikasa" dijo eren mientras caía de rodilla, "mikasa…amiga…no….mikasa" dijo sacha, armin susurraba "mikasa" mientras lloraba, "mikasa es fuerte ella no pudo a ver…." Dijo Connie, "hasta la persona más fuerte puede ser débil… descansa mikasa" dijo historia…."mikasa… no…. Por favor… mikasa…" eren le decía a mikasa mientras movía su cuerpo…. "eren… ya es suficiente… vámonos" dijo armin cortado y dolorosamente, eren deja suavemente le cuerpo de mikasa sobre el piso tomando quitándole su bufanda…

* * *

Desperté sobre saltado y vi a mikasa cuando teníamos 10 o 11 años…" mikasa" dije…"eren vámonos se hace tarde" dijo tomando su mochila llena de ramas, eren se para y se acerca a mikasa la toma de los hombros y la mira, mira sus piernas y las tenia… la vista de eren se nubla y mikasa ya es una joven igual que le mismo día que falleció… mikasa estaba desapareciendo como plumas y su uniforme estaba lleno de sangre al igual que el de mikasa… eren empezó a llorar…. Mikasa le sonrió y junto sus frentes…mikasa solo le sonreía y eren lloraba mikasa seguía desapareciendo y cada vez su cuerpo se iba poniendo más transparente… mikasa antes de desaparecer le dijo "te quiero eren"… Y desapareció… eren grito su nombre y despertó de un salto gritando mikasa la iguala que en su sueño despertando a su compañero de cuarto armin… "eren…estas bien" pregunto armin… eren se seco las lagrimas y miro a su compañero…"si… solo fue un sueño" dijo eren triste…. "l-la extrañas eren" dijo armin "si y mucho" dijo eren mirando la bufanda que estaba colgada la misma que usaba mikasa…. "yo también la extraño ya ha pasado meses pero no lo es mismo si ella aquí" dijo armin mirando junto a eren la bufanda…

FIN


End file.
